British Academy!
by Paolina-14
Summary: Es mi 1er fic los titanes van para una academia en inglaterra y sucederan muchas cosas! Chapter 4 Corazones Compartidos Listo! RachelxGarfieldxTerra XavierxKoryxDick
1. La carta

British Academy

Chapter 1 ( la carta )

En una mansión muy hermosa con sus jardines, fuentes, y demás, estaba un chico en su habitación... El tenía unos ojos azules mar, cabello oscuro. Ese chico estaba muy desesperado por saber si es aceptado o no a la academia mas prestigiosa del mundo, el mejor, el de mayores rangos… pero el sabia que para estar en esa academia tenia que dejar su casa, su hogar, sus amigos y familia aunque el era adoptado lo reconocía como una familia su padre adoptivo Bruce y mayordomo y fiel amigo Alfred. El sabía lo que estaba perdiendo ya que esa academia era un internado, El tenia que vivir hay y conocer más gente pero quería tener un mejor futuro. En ese momento el estaba en un sofá esperando impacientemente la carta de aceptación o de rechazo.

Alguien toco la puerta de entrada de la mansión, cuando se asomo a la ventana vio a un cartero. El chico estaba feliz porque por fin ha llegado la carta. El fue hacia la puerta de entrada, el cartero le entrego esa carta el chico firmo y le entrego dinero al cartero.

Entro a su habitación lo mas rápido que pudo, coloco su cuarto tipo ambiente para poder relajarse, como aire acondicionado un poco de música. Ya estaba listo en abrirla pero tuvo miedo, hasta que alguien toco la puerta de su habitación y el chico la abrió.

Alfred: amo Dick ya recibió la carta?

Dick: si aquí la tengo pero noce si pueda abrirla… sabes tengo temor a que me rechacen.

Alfred: si le sirve de algo. No creo a que lo rechacen ya que usted es un chico estudioso.

Dick: gracias Alfred. Bueno ya me decidí voy a abrirla.

Dick la abrió lentamente y leyó la carta y estaba asombrado y a la vez feliz ya que..

Dick: ME ACEPTARON!!!

Alfred: Felicitaciones amo Dick

Dick: gracias Alfred.

Alfred: te veo un poco triste que te pasa?

Dick: es solo que no voy a ver a mis amigos, ni a este hogar, ni a Bruce y a ti.

Alfred: No te preocupes, vas a estar en un muy buen lugar

Dick: si pero… ay tienes razón, iré a avisarle a Bruce sobre mi aceptación y luego iré a empacar.

Alfred: tan rápido se va?

Dick: si… me voy mañana sábado a las 9:00 AM

Alfred: lo extrañare y mucho.

Dick: también a usted, pero recuerde que esto no es una despedida ya que podré recibir visitas y salir los sábados y domingos claro con permiso de Bruce.

Alfred: bueno ves a donde el amo Bruce y cuéntale sobre esta gran noticia.

Dick; si eso haré (dijo muy triste)

Alfred: recuerde que debería estar feliz, a el señor Bruce no le gusta verlo triste

Dick: si lo se

Y así se fue Dick a la oficina de Bruce, Dick lo encontró arreglando su oficina "Bruce le gusta arreglar su oficina, y que le gusta el estilo gótico jajaja" Pensó Dick.

Dick estaba observándolo como Bruce lo hacia, hasta que Bruce se dio cuenta que Dick estaba junto a su puerta se sentó en su cómoda silla y lo invito para que se sentara en un sofá, Bruce se le quedo observando su expresión para saber si fue aceptado o rechazado.

Bruce: te aceptaron?

Dick: si (dijo secamente)

Bruce; y si te aceptaron porque estas triste si eso es lo que querías desde hace mucho

Dick: si… pero no entiendo lo que siento, ahora debería estar feliz por la aceptación pero también siento que estaré lejos de casa, ya que he vivido aquí por mucho tiempo.

Bruce: no te preocupes conocerás a nuevos amigos y te entretendrás con ellos.

Dick: gracias Bruce eso me hace sentir mejor.

Bruce: a que hora te vas?

Dick: me voy a las 9:00 AM

Bruce: bueno arregla tus cosas, vas a tener un nuevo lugar asi que lleva lo que mas aprecies o lo importante que tengas.

Dick: si… sabes te recordare como un padre para mi.

Bruce: estoy feliz por saber eso.

Dick: adiós

Bruce: piensalo bien.

**Roy Harper/ Speedy o veloz **

** (el vuelo) **

Dick se llevaba toda la ropa que podía en aquella maleta, llevo camisas de todos lo colores, varios jeans, chaquetas de cuero, abrigos, perfume, desodorante, shampoo, manillas, carteras, etc. todo lo necesario para vivir en un internado. Luego vio en una mesa una foto antigua, una foto donde estaban sus padres pero aun de novios, "estaban muy jóvenes" pensó Dick. Llevo la foto de sus padres y también una de su casa con Bruce y Alfred. También se llevo una foto que les regalaron sus amigos antes de que se fuera a aquel internado…Luego cogio sus maletas, miro por última vez su habitación la cual ahora estaba vacía, y se dirigió al primer piso donde lo esperaban Bruce y Alfred.

Dick miró el reloj, eran las 8:30 y su vuelo partiría en media hora con rumbo a Inglaterra, había llegado el momento que tanto anhelaba y el que tanto había temido, por un lado lo esperaba un futuro brillante pero por el otro tenía que despedirse del hombre que se había convertido en un padre para el, tenía que dejar atras a Bruce.

Dick: bueno creo que es hora.

Bruce: Si lo sé, Dick

Dick: Cuidate Bruce, gracias por todo, Sabes te voy a...a...(las palabras no salían de su boca

Bruce: adiós

Dick: gracias por todo

Bruce: gracias a ti me he vuelto una mejor persona.

Y así se despidieron… Dick entro a al limosina donde se quedaron en silencio los dos. El se puso dispuesto a ser fuerte, no era el fin del mundo, solo va a ir a un internado en Inglaterra.

Ya casi estaban en el aeropuerto, Dick bajaba sus maletas de la limosina, y Alfred lo ayudaba ya eran las 8:55 AM solo faltaban 5 minutos para irse…

Alfred: faltan 5 minutos para irse amo Dick

Dick: lo se

Alfred. No se ponga triste así hace que esto sea mas difícil, se feliz.

Dick: gracias Alfred

Alfred: así esta mucho mejor

Dick: si

VOZ: los del vuelo hacia Inglaterra repórtense y traigan sus boletas ya vamos a despegar

Dick: adiós

Alfred: que tenga mucha suerte

VOZ: El vuelo con Rumbo a Inglaterra está a punto de partir, este es el último llamado, por favor entregar sus boletos a la aeromoza.

Y el chico fue corriendo hacia el avión dio su ticket y se sentó al lado de un chico.

: Hola como te llamas

Dick: mi nombre es Dick Grayson y tu

¿?: Roy Harper mucho gusto

Dick: y a que vas a Inglaterra

Roy: voy a estudiar en Bristish Academy y tu?

Dick: yo también voy a estudiar en el British Academy

Roy; que bien… y en que grado vas a estar?

Dick: noveno y tu

Roy: yo también! Seremos compañeros.

Dick: si

Roy: seremos también compañeros, Mm. muéstrame tu ticket para saber donde estas.

Dick: la mía es habitación 406 y la tuya

Roy: habitación 404 bueno estamos casi cerca

Dick: cuanto falta?

Roy: mas o menos 2 horas

Dick: estoy cansado me voy a dormir

Roy: si yo también

Los dos chicos se durmieron hasta llegar a Inglaterra.

Dick: aaauumm (bostezo) ya llegamos?

Roy; si ya llegamos. Dick sabias que roncas demasiado

Dick: no

Roy: ya lo sabrás… lo grabe!!

Dick: me grabastes durmiendo

Roy: si jajaja

Dick: donde lo grabastes

Roy: en mi reproductor de música jajaja

Dick: dámelo!

Roy: no! Además ya llegamos!

Dick: tienes suerte!!

Roy: lo se jajaja

Los dos chicos se bajaron del avión, les entregaron las maletas y entraron al aeropuerto.

Allí estaba un señor con un aviso diciendo BRITISH ACADEMY, y los chicos fueron hacia el señor, el señor les pregunto sus nombres y ellos respondieron.

El señor les dijo que esa es su limosina y ellos fueron hacia allá. Se montaron en la limosina, un señor les entrego unos jugos, ellos tomaron y hablaron

Roy: wow esto es mejor que el año pasado.

Dick: ah no eres nuevo

Roy: no, yo estoy aquí desde el año pasado, por lo que veo si eres nuevo.

Dick: si… dime como son las personas allá?

Roy: son buenas personas

CONDUCTOR: ya llegamos a British Academy

este es mi primer fic! porfavor REVIEWS los demas estaran mejores

AGRADECIMIENTOS: John23, Cristina alexandra y Nephtaly gracias a todos!


	2. Welcome to British Academy

Holaª! aqui tengo el 2 capitulo, este es mucho mas largo!

Disfrutenlo!

Charter 2 ( Weelcome to British Academy )

Roy: llegamos!

Dick: wow que lugar!

Roy: es hermoso verdad.

Dick: si…

La academia era muy grande, había 6 edificios con 9 pisos 3 edificios para niñas y 3 para niños. Había restaurantes, librerías, gimnasio, cancha de fútbol, de básquetbol, de béisbol, voleibol etc. Había de todo… mientras Dick se asombraba Roy vio su reloj

Roy: Dick me tengo que ir sigue tu

Dick: a donde vas?

Roy: necesito encontrarme con alguien adiós!

Dick: pero… ay, ahora que hago! Esto es inmenso!

Mientras Dick estaba perdido se tropezaba con las personas, pero había una chica que estaba mirando su agenda personal, y Dick se tropezó con ella, los dos se cayeron, pero Dick quedo arriba de la chica y hizo que los dos se sonrojaran, Dick se levanto y ayuda a la chica a pararse… hubo un poco de silencio y los dos se quedaron enbobado el uno con el otro hasta que la chica hablo…

¿?: Hola

Dick: Hola

¿?: Como te llamas

Dick: em,,, me llamo Dick Grayson y tu

¿?: Kory Anders

Dick: lindo nombre

Kory: gracias, eres nuevo en la academia?

Dick: si, se nota mucho.

Kory: si se nota que estas perdido

Dick: y... en que grado estas?

Kory: noveno

Dick: ah… conoces a Roy?

Kory: si el es mi amigo, en donde lo conociste?

Dick: el estuvo conmigo durante el viaje

Kory: ah… y en donde te hospedas?

Dick: en el 406 y tu?

Kory: wow estas en el mismo apartamento que mis amigos Víctor y Garfield!

Dick: quienes son ellos

Kory: ellos son mis amigos, son muy agradables… Víctor Stone juega baloncesto, y Garfield Logan quiere convertirse en actor, los dos son muy graciosos.

Dick: quisiera conocerlos pero primero llevare esto al apartamento.

Kory: ay, si lo siento! Se me había olvidado ese detalle.

Los dos fueron hacia el edificio de los hombres, subieron por el ascensor, Kory lo llevo hacia su apartamento, y Dick le entrego la llave a Kory y abrieron la puerta.

Vieron a Garfield y a Víctor jugando videojuegos.

Y Kory interrumpe.

Kory: hola amigos!

Víctor dejaba el videojuego y también Garfield, lo apagaron y ellos veían extraño a Dick, ellos no sabían quien era y además entraba con unas maletas.

Víctor: Hola Kory

Galfield: Kory quien es este?

Kory: ah, el es mi amigo Dick, el vivirá con ustedes!

Víctor y Garfield: QUE!!!

Kory: si el será su compañero de habitación tratenlo bien!

Víctor: bueno si tú dices que es tu amigo pues bienvenido! Como es tu nombre?

Dick: mi nombre es Dick Grayson

Víctor: mucho gusto soy Víctor Stone

Garfield: yo soy Garfield Logan

Dick: mucho gusto Garfield

Kory: chicos me tengo que ir! Que la pasen bien… ah Dick bienvenido a British Academy!

Dick: gracias

Kory: adiós!

Luego de que Kory se fuera, Víctor y Garfield se quedaron mirando a Dick minuciosamente, Luego Dick se molesto por haberlo mirando tan raro…

Dick: ya! Dejen de mirarme tanto!!

Víctor: Mm., no podemos creer que seas amiga de Kory como te digo ella no anda con los nuevos y mucho menos si solo le interesa su novio.

Dick: QUE! ELLA TIENE NOVIO!!!!!!

Garfield: porque te alteras Dick si apenas se acaban de conocer, no me digas que ella te gusta?

Dick: emm, nooo! Como se les ocurre! La acabo de conocer ¬¬

Víctor: quizás es amor a primera vista cierto Garfield

Garfield: claro, como muchos chicos de la academia…

Dick: muchos chicos?

Víctor: si… Kory tiene muchos admiradores, si no lo has notado es muy hermosa.

Garfield: Víctor creo que ya lo noto, Dick gusta de Kory es obvio!

Víctor: Dick tu no te vas a aprovechar de tu amiguita cierto?

Dick: yo nunca me aprovecharía de Kory.

Garfield: Mm. eso espero!

Dick: cambiemos el tema! Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto!

Víctor: creo que no tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar, Vamonos Garfield.

Dick: QUE! Y PARA DONDE VAN!

Garfield: necesitamos encontrar un nuevo líder de baloncesto.

Dick: baloncesto? En mi antiguo colegio yo era el líder de mi equipo de baloncesto

Cuando Víctor Y Garfield escucharon eso voltearon y…

Víctor: Dick quieres hacer una prueba

Dick: claro

Garfield: Víctor estas seguro?

Víctor: si, eso creo

Cuando ellos llegaron a la cancha de baloncesto Víctor le pidió a Dick que juegue contra Aqualand un jugador del equipo de baloncesto que jugaba muy bien, pero Dick lo superaba, Dick esquivaba a Aqualand y luego Dick encesto, después de tantas cestas Víctor y Garfield se sorprendieron ya iban 20 A 0, para ellos era imposible hacerlo con tanta facilidad vencer a Aqualand!

Aqualand: ya no mas, no quiero jugar! Estoy cansado…

Dick: wow! Es súper, tengo tiempo de no jugar Básquetbol

Víctor: para tener tiempo de no jugar, juegas muy bien!

Garfield: quieres ser el líder de los PUMAS!

Dick: pumas?

Aqualand: si, así se llama el equipo, quieres ser el líder?

Dick: claro!

Víctor: BOO-YA ya tenemos líder, ahora si podemos jugar en los campeonatos

Garfield: si viejo, vamos a festejar! quieren ir a la cafetería?

Aqualand: si vamos!

Víctor noto que Dick se quedo atrás, y fue a ver que le pasa.

Víctor: quieres ir a festejar con nosotros, de que eres nuestro líder

Dick: ahora no quiero ir a festejar

Víctor: oh, vamos no te vas a quedar aquí esperando a tu amiguita

Dick: no iba a esperar a Kory!

Víctor: bueno, como no vas a esperar a Kory entonces ven con nosotros.

Dick: Víctor me convenciste, vamos a festejar! Pero dime donde esta Kory

Víctor: ella debe estar con Roy

Dick: con Roy?

Víctor: si, vamos Dick solo son amigos!

Dick: en serio?

Víctor: SI! Ya vamonos!

Dick: bueno pero si me dices como se llama el novio de Kory

Víctor: se llama…

Roy y Kory estaban en la cancha de Fútbol, estaban solos pero no decían nada, ellos estaban en un picnic había mucha comida y jugos, aun así no comían hasta que Kory pudo decir algo

Kory: Roy

Roy: si?

Kory: porque estas tan callado

Roy: quiero que seas la que hable sobre nuestro asunto

Kory: Ya!!! Deja esta farsa! No me gusta que te quedes callado, me haces pensar cosas horribles sobre ti! Roy quiero que seas sincero conmigo por primera vez!

Roy: escucha Kory, yo también pienso igual lo de dejar esta farsa pero sabes porque no quería hablarte!

Kory: por favor dime (un poco mas calmada)

Roy: el año pasado me gustabas, aunque tenias tu novio no me importaba te amaba! Pero conocí a alguien en las vacaciones y…

Kory: ah es otra chica (dijo decepcionada)

Roy: por favor Kory déjame hablar, conocí una chica que me en realidad me enamoro, no quisiera herir tus sentimiento pero para mi eras una atracción, en serio me gustabas pero ya no, a mi no me gusta el juego del amante a escondidas del novio, Kory por favor tienes que entenderme

Kory: te entiendo Roy, yo siento lo mismo que tu… solo una atracción.

Roy: gracias Kory sabia que entenderías, eres una chica fuerte! (dijo sonriendo)

Kory: gracias (sonrió)

Roy: todavía es tiempo de ser amigos

Kory: claro, yo también te quiero tener como amigo

Roy: Kory eres increíble

Kory: tu también

Roy: dime, amas a tu novio

Kory: no lo amo, creía que con el tiempo lo amaría pero me di cuenta que el amor no es de tiempo sino de confianza y eso es algo que el señor Xavier y yo no tenemos.

Roy: y porque sigues siendo su novia

Kory: 3 palabras: no lo se

**KAREN SMITH / ABEJA**

Los chicos estaban en la cafetería festejando por el líder.

Dick: dime Víctor como se llama el novio de Kory!

Víctor: el se llama Xavier Red

Garfield: están hablando del mismo Xavier Red!

Aqualand: primera regla no te metas con Xavier Red

Dick: porque?

Víctor: el es uno de los mas malos de la Academia junto con la zorra de Kitten y…

Dick: Zorra?

Garfield: ella tiene esa fama en la academia, la mitad de los chicos de la academia han sido sus novios y es un gran número, y pasa cambiando de novio cada mes o cada semana.

Dick: wow

Víctor: puedo seguir?

Garfield: si, ya no interrumpo

Víctor: los malos de la academia son: Xavier Red el principal, Kitten, Jhony Rancid y Terra la que planea.

Aqualand: pero los chicos que debes conocer son: Víctor, Garfield, Roy, y…

Dick: todo el mundo conoce a Roy? QUE ES MUY POPULAR?

Víctor: todos conocemos a Roy Harper el es muy amigable

Aqualand: puedo seguir? Bien seguiré.

Aqualand: Victor Stone, Garfield Logan ,Karen Smith, Rachel Rooth, Roy Harper, y porsupuesto a Kory Anders! La chica más bella de la academia

Garfield: olle! Rachel también es linda

Víctor: también Karen

Aqualand: wow se rebelaron jajaja

Víctor: no te rías

Los chicos pararon de reír, porque venían los "chicos malos "en el centro estaba Xavier, en los lados las rubias Kitten y Terra y atrás estaba Jhony Rancid.

Xavier: hola niños

Víctor: que te quieres Red!

Xavier: vinimos a conocer al chico nuevo que le llaman Dick, díganme quien es

Dick: soy yo que quieres

Xavier: solo a conocerte

Dick: y para que quieres conocerme

Xavier: algunos rumores llegaron mi diciendo que estabas coqueteando con mi novia!

Dick: yo no he coqueteado con tu novia, la acabo de conocer!

Xavier: no me importa si la conoces de toda la vida o si se conocieron hace 5 minutos, pero te advierto no te metas con ella

Dick: y si soy amigo de ella que vas a hacer ¿matarme?

Xavier lo coje por el cuello y lo choca contra la pared, luego Dick le pego un patada en el estomago y Xavier estaba en el suelo adolorido y todos los que estaban en la cafeteria aplaudieron.

Dick: a mi nadie me toca, mucho menos tu!

Luego llego el director de la academia lo cito a los dos

En la oficina del director…

Director: DIGANME A QUE SE DEBE ESTA PELEA!

Dick: este tipo me agarro el cuello y me choco contra la pared, yo tenia que hacer algo así que le patie en el estomago, yo no me iba a quedar sin hacer nada!

Director: Xavier porque lo agarrantes por el cuello

Xavier: señor director usted que haría si alguien se mete con su esposa o en mi caso con mi novia… usted lo golpearía

Director: DICK QUE LE DIJO XAVIER PARA QUE EL HICIERA ESTO!

Dick: Kory es una amiga la acabo de conocer, ahora el me viene a reclamar de que soy el amigo de su novia, luego el me amenazo de no acercarme a ella y yo le respondí de una manera brusca lo admito pero no debió amenazarme

Director: ya esta claro Dick eres nuevo, no acepto peleas en la academia, y Xavier sabes que estas en la lista negra, casi te expulsan el año pasado pero dijiste que te dieran una oportunidad este año, esta te la perdono porque es nuestro primer día, Xavier por favor no estamos a mitad del año y ya estas comenzando peleas, dime vas a cambiar?

Xavier: si

Director: me comentaron que eres el líder del equipo de baloncesto es cierto Dick?

Dick: si, yo soy el nuevo líder

Director: bueno chicos ya no quiero más problemas, salgan de mi oficina.

Los 2 chicos salieron de la oficina del director se miraron y luego…

Xavier: aléjate de mi novia!

Dick: que te pusiste celoso?

Xavier: no quiero problemas Grayson pero si te veo coqueteando con mi novia, hay veremos!

Dick: Red no te metas conmigo porque hay es donde vas a tener problemas!

Los dos se fueron a sus habitaciones, ya era de noche y Dick entro a su habitación, encontró a Víctor y Garfield jugando video juegos.

Garfield: hey viejo estas bien, que te hizo ese director.

Víctor: si, como te fue?

Dick: ese Xavier Red es un celoso, el me amenazo de no acercarme a Kory!

Víctor: y le vas a prestar atención?

Dick: claro que no, yo voy a seguir siendo el amigo de Kory aunque su novio sea un celoso agresivo, no me importa, así se sea que halla varios obstáculos yo seguiré siendo su amigo

Garfield: hey Víctor creo que alguien esta enamorado de una pelirroja.

Víctor: si, y su nombre comienza en K y termina en ory!

Víctor y Garfield: jajajajajajajaja

Dick: ya dejen de burlarse! Mejor vamos a dormir ya es de noche

Víctor: si Gar vamonos a dormir, tengo mucho sueño (bostezando)

Mientras que los 3 chicos se fueran a dormir, 2 chicos y 2 chicas estaban planeando lo peor para Dick, ellos estaban en un kiosco…

Kitten: y bien, que le hacemos al chico lindo?

Jhony: yo pienso rodearlo y luego golpearlo hasta que llore

Xavier: no, no hagamos eso, ya el director me advirtió de no hacer peleas o sino me expulsara.

Terra: si el esta tan enamorado de la novia de Xavier, entonces Xavier podría causarles celos a Dick! Estas de acuerdo?

Xavier: que buena idea Terra! Pondré celoso a Dick, y ya! El se alejara de mi novia y la olvidara! Pero necesito a alguien más… Mm.…

Kitten: a mi! Yo enamorare a Dick con mis atributos y olvidara a Kory! Nos favorece a los dos!

Jhony: si! Así no hay peleas, no expulsaran a Xavier, Kitten será la novia de Dick Grayson, Xavier se quedara con Kory, Dick y Kory nunca se hablaran,,,, hay! Me duele la cabeza de tanto analizar esto!

Terra: emm, si Jhony claro…

Kitten: chicos no creen que es muy tarde para hablar, yo me voy vamonos Terra!

Terra: chao chicos!

Xavier: yo también me voy, vamonos Jhony!

Los 4 chicos se fueron para su habitación….

En la habitación de Kory, Rachel y Karen

Rachel: Kory te enteraste del alboroto que hizo tu novio con tu amigo como se llama…

Karen: se llama Dick Grayson y esta en la misma habitación de Víctor y Garfield.

Rachel: ah, cuando lo conoceremos?

Kory: si quieres mañana pero por favor díganme que paso

Rachel: Xavier y Dick estaban en la cafetería y por los rumores ellos estaban peleando por ti!

Kory: por mi? No entiendo Xavier no me dijo nada! Y menos Dick

Karen: a ellos los llamo el director y los cito a la oficina y ya son las 11:55 no te dijeron nada porque es muy de noche!

Rachel: además donde estabas todo el día que no te vimos!

Karen: te buscamos por toda la academia, y estábamos súper preocupadas!

Kory: Mm. yo estaba con Roy

Rachel y Karen: con Roy!!!!

Kory: si, pero chicas no se alarmen no paso nada, nosotros resolvimos las cosas y nos dimos cuenta que solo fue atracción nada mas!

Rachel: pero seguirán siendo amigos cierto?

Kory: claro, tu sabes que el es muy comprensivo y no es de esos hombres que después de…. Bueno no éramos novios pero….

Karen: ustedes eran como amantes! Escondiéndose del novio

Rachel: si, y yo te advertí que eso no iba a salir nada bien

Kory: ya chicas! Yo se lo que hago, parecen mi mama! Hoy a sido un día muy agitado, vamonos a dormir!

capitulo 2 terminado!

Agradesco a todas las personas quye me dieron un Review:: Ishii Sen Ling, Kerosen, Alexandra, Lu, Dark Lord 32 y John

Gracias!

El prox cap va a ser mejor! se los aseguro!

Besos (k)


	3. Los problemas

Agradesco a las pesonas que me dieron Reviews!!

Jhony: gracias x tu review y x la ayuda q me das

Koriand-titan: gracias x tu review

Kerosen: en el prox chapter va a ver una pelea entre Dick y Xavier a tu peticion

Ishii Sen Ling: en este chapter Aqualand Y Garfield se pelean x Rachel

Luna-titan: Yo tambien te recontra- archi- quiero! jeje

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 3 (los problemas)**

El día siguiente en el cuarto de los chicos el primero que se levanto fue Dick, luego Víctor y de ultimo que tuvieron que despertar fue Garfield. Los chicos se bañaron y se vistieron. Víctor y Garfield lo primero que dijeron al ver a Dick fue preguntar por la famosa pelea entre Xavier y el. Dick les dijo todo lo que ocurrió en la oficina del director. Luego de su charla fueron al quiosco que siempre se reúnen.

Víctor: bueno y que harás.

Dick: no lo se! No tengo tiempo para pensar, debería hablar con Roy sobre Kory y..

Garfield: QUE!!!!! Hablar con Roy Harper de Kory Anders de tu problema con Xavier!! Estas loco!

Dick: porque dicen eso?

Víctor: veras, ellos tuvieron una relación complicada el año pasado, ellos se besaban a escondidas de Xavier, y ahora tu le vas a decir que tu amas a Kory Anders si el tiene algo con ella!

Dick: QUE!!!!!!

Luego Roy va hacia el quiosco, con Aqualand y Víctor, Garfield y Dick se quedaron perplejos, y Dick se cayo, luego los Víctor lo levanto y otra vez se quedaron como congelados, no sabían que decir, y si Roy había escuchado…

Roy: que les pasa?

Aqualand: están en trance o que?

Víctor: no nada, solo estábamos bromiendo. (Dijo golpeando a Garfield para que le siguiera la corriente)

Garfield: emm,, si jaja es una broma.

Roy: y que le pasa a Dick?

Víctor: nada cierto Dick? (dijo pisándole el pie para que reaccionara)

Dick: emm,, claro!

Aqualand: nos estad ocultando algo?

Dick: no para nada jeje.

Roy: Mm. si…

Víctor: ya podemos dejar el silencio???

Garfield: claro! Dime Roy como vas con…

Víctor: emm.. Supiste lo de la pelea entre Xavier y Dick? (dijo tapándole la boca a Garfield)

Roy: si, toda la academia lo sabe. Es cierto que peleabas por Kory?

Dick: emm,, bueno, si

Roy: y eso es porque..?

Dick: el no quería que yo fuera su amigo

Roy: jaja no le prestes atención a ese tipo!!

Dick: si y que cuentas Roy?

Roy: creo que Víctor y Garfield te contaron lo de Kory y yo

Dick: si (dice, rabioso)

Roy: ella y yo rompimos, decidimos que es lo mejor, descubrimos que fue una atracción, pero seguimos siendo amigos.

Cuando Dick escucho esto, quedo con la cara en shock, sorprendido, pasmado, pero a la vez feliz porque rompieron, el quería ver a Kory, y hablar con ella, tenia tiempo que no hablaban por sus amigos, problemas con Xavier, baloncesto etc.…

Aqualand estaba mirando su reloj, ya eran las 9:25

Aqualand: chicos no creen que nos duramos demasiado hablando que se nos olvido ir a CLASES!

TODOS: HISTORIA!!!!!

Garfield: ahora que haremos!! Todos están en clases menos nosotros, nos expulsaran, llamaran a nuestros padres y..

Víctor: Garfield! Tranquilízate! Pensaremos en algo

Roy: tengo una idea, arrastrémonos hasta llegar a nuestros puestos, luego cuando el maestro nos vea en nuestras sillas, le diremos que hemos estado aquí TODO el tiempo y…

Dick: sabias que "los chicos malos" están en esa clase como en TODAS!!!Nos pueden delatar!

Roy: mm, no pensé en eso… que idea tienes Grayson?

Dick: no vayamos a esa clase, luego vamos a la siguiente como si nada y ya. De todas maneras nos descubrirán

Garfield: si! Así no vamos a historia! Esa clase aburrida

Víctor: estoy de acuerdo con Grayson… además tengo otra idea, como no vamos a la clase de historia le pedimos los apuntes a nuestras chicas!

Aqualand: Mm. Buena idea yo se las pediré a Rachel Roth!

Garfield: QUE! ESTAS LOCO YO SE LE PEDIRE LOS APUNTES A RACHEL!

Víctor: yo se los pediré a Karen!!!

Roy y Dick: Y YO A KORY ANDERS!

Roy y Dick: QUE! TU NO SE LO PEDIRAS A ELLA!

Siguieron con la pelea hasta que…

Víctor: YA!!! DEJEN DE PELEAR! EN 5 MINUTOS SUENA EL TIMBRE PARA MATEMATICAS, DEBEMOS PENSAR EN ALGUNA EXCUSA, NO PODEMOS DECIR QUE NO FUIMOS A HISTORIA SOLO POR HABLAR EN UN KIOSKO!

Dick: Víctor tiene razón!

Garfield: bueno que diremos.

Roy: dinos Grayson que plan tienes?

Dick: no me digas Grayson! Y si tengo un plan.

Aqualand: dinos! Tenemos 3 minutos!

Dick: podemos decir que alguno de nosotros, se le rompió el pantalón y lo ayudamos a buscar otro en su habitación, y nos demoramos por ocultarlo hasta su habitación y decimos que había muchas personas en el campus.

Roy: Que gran idea (en tono sarcástico)

Víctor: por lo menos alguien dijo una idea!

Aqualand: tenemos que hacer eso, solo nos falta 2 minutos!!!

Garfield: díganme quien será el de los pantalones rotos em?

TODOS MENOS GARFIELD: Gaaaarrr!!

Garfield: porque me miran a mi!

En fin, decidieron que el fuera el de los pantalones rotos, el maestro de historia los vio entrando al salón, los chicos le dijeron el vergonzoso cuento de Garfield y los pantalones rotos y LES CREYO!!

Luego el profesor de matemáticas, entro al salón y los chicos se sentaron en sus puestos y adivinen quienes se pusieron al lado de quien

Los puestos eran de 4 y habían 3 filas.

En los primeros puestos TERRA Y GARFIELD Y RACHEL Y AQUALAND

En los segundos puestos KITTEN Y DICK Y KORY Y XAVIER

En los terceros puestos JHONY Y ROY Y VICTOR Y KAREN

Así estaban los puestos para TODAS LAS CLASES.

Los chicos pidieron sus apuntes pero sucedieron cosas inesperadas: Aqualand le pidió los apuntes a Rachel así que Garfield muy triste se los pidió a Terra.

Víctor se los pidió a Karen (a el no se le presento ningún problema)

Roy le pidió los apuntes a Kory, y Dick muy rabioso no se los pidió a radien, se fue para su casillero hasta que hubo alguien a su lado.

¿?: Hola Dick

Dic: … (Solo guardaba sus libros en el casillero)

¿?: Creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Kitten

Dick: si, ya me lo habían dicho. Tienes una gran historia en la academia

Kitten: em, creo que te contaron rumores sobre mi, no les prestes atención no son ciertos!

Dick: EN SERIO! (lo dijo en tono sarcástico)

Kitten: mejor olvídalo! Dime Dick porque no estabas en la clase de Historia?

Dick: hubo un accidente de pantalones rotos.

Kitten: Mm. de quien?

Dick: de Garfield

Kitten: ah, ese chico! Jaja que vergüenza ¿no?

Dick: si se supone

Kitten: creo que necesitas mis apuntes de historia.

Dick: si los necesito, pero…

Kitten: nada de peros! Yo te lo presto, aquí tienes!

Dick miro el cuaderno era rosado con corazones MUY femenino.

Dick: gracias

Kitten: no hay de que!

TOCARON EL TIMBRE

Kitten: Mm. Ahora toca deporte, me contaron que eres el nuevo líder es cierto?

Dick: si, yo soy el nuevo líder

Kitten: me gustan los chicos aplicados, y que se ejercitan, te pareces a mi jaja!

Dick: em,, si. Las chicas que practican?

Kitten: bueno, todas las chicas de 9 hacen tenis, eso hace que nosotras tengamos disciplina y dedicación como tu en el baloncesto.

Dick: em,, si. Me tengo que ir o si no me pierdo la practica.

Kitten: adiós!

Antes de que Dick se fuera, Kitten lo agarro del brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Kory estaba caminado por el pasillo y vio esa escena, luego corrió hasta llegar a la cancha de tenis.

El uniforme de las chicas era un short blanco corto, una blusa blanca hasta el ombligo, el cabello recogido en una cola, una gorra blanca, y zapatos blancos.

Kory llego a la cancha de tenis y vio a sus amigas practicando, las agarro por el brazo y las sentó en un banquillo a las 3

Kory: adivinen lo que paso!

Rachel y Karen: dinos!

Kory: iba por el pasillo de los casilleros y vi a Kitten y Dick dándose un beso en la mejilla!

Rachel: gran cosa, un beso en la mejilla!

Karen: creíamos que era algo peor!

Kory: es que…. Creo que… sentí celos…

Karen: OH, no me digas que te gusta Dick Grayson

Kory: si, la verdad si! ME GUSTA EL Y QUE!

Rachel: (tapándole la boca) ya cállate, Terra te va a escuchar y sabes que ella se lo dice a Xavier!

Kory: ya, me estoy calmando

Karen: respira profundo y luego exhala

Kory: ya, estoy bien

Lo chicos estaban en la práctica de baloncesto, los chicos estaban en medio tiempo y el entrenador les dijo que descansaran, ellos se dedicaron a hablar.

Garfield: tuvieron suerte con los apuntes?

Aqualand: yo si! A mi me la dio Rachel

Roy: a mi me la dio Kory

Víctor: a mi Karen!

Garfield: creo que algunos les fue bien, que hay de ti Grayson?

Dick: QUE! QUE PASO!

Víctor creo que estaba en Korylandia

Todos menos Dick: jajajajajajajajaja

Dick: no, yo estaba pensando en Kitten

TODOS: QUE!!!!!!!!

Garfield: VIEJO ESTAS HABLANDO EN SERIO!!

Dick: si

Víctor: Y QUE PASO CON ESA CHICA!

Dick: hable con ella cuando estaba en mi casillero

Roy: Y QUE TE DIJO!

Dick: hable con ella, me presto su cuaderno de historia y…

Aqualand: TE PRESTO SU CUADERNO DE HISTORIA??

Dick: si, pero ella no es como ustedes piensan creo que ella es agradable.

Garfield: CREES! VIEJO TE AGRADA KITTEN LA MISMA KITTEN!!

Dick: un poco

Roy: PERDISTES LA RAZON O QUE!

Víctor: QUIERES QUE TE RECUERDE LO QUE DIJIMOS!

Dick: chicos, calmense no va a pasar nada entre Kitten y yo

Garfield: UFF,, YA ESTA RACCIONANDO!

Dick: necesito hablar con Kory

Dick se dirigió hacia su entrenador le pregunto si podía ir al baño y le dijo que si.

Dick fue a la cancha de Tenis, le chiflo a Kory para que se diera cuenta que estaba allí, la chica fue hacia el chico se sentaron en la grama y hubo un gran silencio, hasta que uno de ellos lo rompió.

Kory: hoy te vi con Kitten

Cuando Dick escucho esto se le acelero el corazón, no por Kitten, si no porque ella había visto lo que había sucedido.

Kory: y bien, no me vas a responder?

Dick: emm, solo hablamos….ella me dio los apuntes de historia….solo eso.

Kory: tu les pediste los apuntes de historia a ella? (dijo sin mirarlo)

Dick: no! Ella me los dio a mi (dijo MUY nervioso) Además Roy te los había pedido a ti y yo no tenia apuntes, así que los acepte.

Kory: me los hubieras pedido antes

Dick: no tuve tiempo (dijo Muy nervioso) te los quería pedir a ti pero…

Kory: porque estas TAN nervioso? (esta vez lo miro)

Dick: no es nada (dijo mas tranquilo)

Kory: ella te gusta?

Dick: quien?

Kory: Kitten, ella te gusta?

Dick: claro que no!

Kory: perdón (paso una lagrima en su rostro)

Dick: no tienes razón para disculparte, yo fui el tonto no debí hablar con esa chica, ya mis amigos me habían dicho malas cosas de ella.

Kory: no te preocupes

Kory lloro, ella se levantaba iba a correr mientras que Dick la agarro por el brazo, y la atrapo en sus brazos, luego Dick la beso y ella respondió al beso. Ese beso era tan dulce, tan apasionado, con tanto amor, los dos cayeron en la grama, siguieron besándose, hasta que sus pulmones le pidieron aire y se apartaron, los dos chicos empezaron a reírse, luego hubo un silencio, no había palabras solo miradas.

Dick seguía arriba de la chica.

Dick: así nos conocimos

Kory: pero hay una diferencia, cuando nos conocimos fue por un tropiezo, pero ahora es con un beso.

Dick se levanto y luego levanto a la chica de la grama, los dos se quedaron mirando, luego 2 chicas vieron a Kory al lado de Dick, ellas no vieron el beso, las chicas saludaron y fueron hacia los enamorados.

Karen: hola chicos!

Rachel: Kory este no es Dick Grayson (en tono frió)

Kory: si, Dick te presento a Rachel Roth

Dick: mucho gusto

Rachel: igualmente

Kory: ella es Karen Smith

Dick: soy Dick, mucho gusto

Karen: igualmente, pero puedo hacerles una pregunta, que hacían abrazados y mirándose?

Rachel: eso mismo iba a preguntar

Dick: em,, nosotros…

Kory: solo un abrazo de amigos (Kory interrumpió)

Dick: ……

Rachel: ah, no importa

Karen: Rachel volvamos a la practica y dejémoslos solos!

Rachel: adiós!

Karen y Rachel se fueron, pero Dick se alejo de Kory.

Kory: que pasa? Porque te vas?

Dick: respondedme, porque no le dijiste nada a tus amigas sobre nosotros!

Kory: no estoy lista, yo te amo pero…

Dick: YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, y en el amor no hay PEROS.

Kory: no quiero que esta relación sea igual a lo que paso con Roy

Dick: si yo se lo que paso con Roy y tu

Kory: como sabes lo que paso entre el y yo, dime quieres pasar por lo mismo??

Dick: no! Yo quiero que el amor que sentimos este al descubierto, PORQUE NO TERMINAS CON XAVIER!!!

Kory: tengo miedo (paso una lagrima en su rostro)

Dick: PORQUE LE TIENES MIEDO A ESE IDIOTA!!

Kory: por favor no me grites! (dijo llorando)

Dick: perdón, no quise hacerlo

Kory: sabes porque le tengo miedo a Xavier? QUIERES QUE TE DIGA (ella gritaba al mismo tiempo que lloraba)

Dick: dime, pero por favor tranquilízate.

Kory: yo no quiero que el me grite como tu lo hiciste, yo no quiero que el me lastime, como lo estabas haciendo y menos que me haga llorar y que sufra, y que no lastime a las personas que quiero (dijo mas calmada)

Dick: lo siento

Dick la abrazo para que se tranquilizara, ella lo hizo.

Dick: perdóname… por favor perdóname!

Kory: yo te amo!

Dick: yo también te amo

Kory: si tan solo… no fuera la novia de Xavier…estaría siempre contigo

Dick: te prometo que haremos algo para enfrentar a Xavier, y que no seas mas su novia y que no te haga daño…

De nuevo se dieron un beso pero esta vez mas corto y dulce luego se abrazaron…y se despidieron.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capitulo 3 terminado!

Quiero Reviews!!


	4. Corazones Compartidos

Agradecimientos

Jhony: gracias x todo tu apoyo!!

Syaoran o Carolina: gracias x ayudarme en algunas partes del fic!!

Angel de la noche: amiguis gracias x todo!!

Luna titan: yo tambn te recontra-super-archi-quiero

koriandr-titan: gracias x tu review

Ishii Sen Ling: en esta hay mas peleas!

Kerosen: jaja! gracias x tus observaciones!!

Javier de Jesus: gracias amigo!! x todooo

Aclaraciones: la academia es Calendario B

**Chapter 4 "corazones compartidos"**

El día siguiente los chicos se levantaron temprano para no faltar de nuevo a sus clases, Ayer Dick les contó a Víctor y Garfield de lo que había pasado con Kory y el, los chicos se asombraron, Garfield le dijo algunos concejos de chicas, pero Dick no les presto atención eran demasiadas idiotas.

Al amanecer el fue el primero en llegar a la clase de matemáticas, a el le gustaba esa materia (N/A no lo puedo creer lo que puse XD).

Los chicos se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, la clase era TAN aburrida que Víctor el inteligente en tecnología hizo una llamada anónima al maestro para que se fuera del salón y se quedaran solos y resulto!

"Los chicos malos" se salieron del salón mientras que los demás se quedaron, hablando.

Roy: por fin se fue ese profesor como odio las matemáticas.

Dick: gracias a nuestro amigo Víctor!

Víctor: gracias! Eso no fue nada pero regresa en 20 minutos

Garfield: igual va a regresar en… espera ya fueron 30 minutos de clase y son 1 hora de clase de matemáticas si regresa en 20 minutos ¿chicos cuanto faltan?

Rachel: 10 minutos Garfield!10 MINUTOS!

Garfield: Ay! Perdón por no saber.

Rachel: dime Logan, no sabes restar?

Garfield: claro que si! Solo es que no me acordaba!

Rachel: como llegaste a noveno?

Garfield: Ya Roth! Déjame en PAZ! No puedo creer en lo que pensaba de ti ANTES!

Garfield se fue del salón y fue hacia el kiosco mas cercano para poder pensar, el estaba rabioso por lo que le había dicho Rachel en esos momentos pero no era ese día que lo trataba así, ERAN TODOS LOS DIAS, no lo puedo evitar y creía que fue una perdida de tiempo amarla, el sintió que alguien llegaba… era una chica pero no era la que pensaba era otra

¿?: Hola porque estas solo

Garfield: …….

¿?: Es una chica?

Garfield: si

¿?: Por casualidad no es Rachel Roth

Garfield: si

¿?: Te gusta

Garfield: antes pero ahora no lo se… ella se comporta tan fría, algunas veces la veo asustada de ser ella misma, me gusta su expresión en su cara cuando esta feliz cosa que no hace siempre, es sarcástica, muy madura. No creo que ella le gustaría alguien como yo.

¿?: Pero yo si, si me gusta una persona como tu…. ¿te acuerdas el año pasado?

Garfield: perfectamente, ese año éramos MUY buenos amigos pero NOS TRAICIONASTES, a todos! Creíamos que eras parte de nosotros, todavía no puedo creer como te llegaste de convencer de Xavier y su equipo y sobre todo fuiste MUY influida por Kitten!!

¿?: No digas cosas así sobre mi, creía que fue lo mejor pero ahora me arrepiento se que me dieron oportunidades pero fui una idiota no puedo creer que todavía pienses en eso, pero acuérdate de los momentos felices que pasamos juntos!

Garfield: yo se, el año pasado me enamore de ti! LO ADMITO! Pero fue el año pasado! NO AHORA! Todavía me acuerdo cuando casi nos íbamos a besar!! Pero en ese momento estabas haciendo lo peor para mis amigos!

¿?: Todavía lo siento, no quise hacerlo TE LO JURO solo me deje llevar

Garfield: segura TERRA?

Terra: segura

Terra estaba llorando luego Garfield no le presto atención, Terra se fue corriendo, Garfield miro en su reloj y vio que el profesor estaba hay en 1 minuto se regreso al salón y estaban todos hay esperando al profesor

Profesor: Hola! Chicos veo que se han comportado bien! Sigamos con matemática.

El profesor estaba dando su clase cuando Kory le dijo a Dick que se veían en el break pero Xavier escucho.

TOCO EL TIMBRE PARA EL BREAK.

Dick se fue con sus amigos Víctor, Roy, Aqualand y Karen buscaban a Rachel y Garfield ellos estaban muy preocupados por la reacción que hizo Garfield con Rachel.

Garfield estaba en el mismo lugar donde hablo con Terra, Rachel estaba buscándolo y hay lo vio acostado en la silla de cemento viendo el cielo.

Rachel se sentía confundida de la actitud que ahora estaba tomando ya no era el chico gracioso de antes, ahora es mucho mas maduro.

Rachel se sentó al lado de el, Garfield no dijo nada, Rachel sabia que no iba a hablar así que se fue, pero antes de eso Garfield la tomo por el brazo y le dijo que se sentara

Garfield ya no estaba acostado ahora estaba sentado y atento a escuchar a la chica.

Garfield: dime… porque siempre tienes ese comportamiento conmigo si solo trato de hacerte feliz con mis entupidas bromas y con lo idiota que yo soy

Rachel: no digas esas cosas de ti, quizás esas bromas que tu haces son entupidas pero tu no eres idiota, creo…. que eres una persona incomprendida como yo.

Garfield: acepto que algunas veces te comportas raras, pero eso es lo que me hace que me interese más en ti

Rachel: tu te interesas en mi? En que forma

Garfield: me he dado cuenta que eres una persona maravillosa, inteligente, madura y bella

Rachel: ·////·

Garfield: pero creo que no soy lo mejor para ti¿quien quiere a un tipo como yo?

Rachel: Yo

Garfield: QUE!

Rachel: tu me has enseñado a sonreír, a sentirme segura, una sensación diferente en mi corazón

Garfield: pero como puede ser eso posible si tu nunca me haz mostrado ninguna de esas cosas sobre ti.

Rachel: lo se pero es que nunca se me había mostrado la oportunidad para decirte lo que siento

Garfield: pero como puede ser eso posible nunca me habías dicho eso, acaso es que ¿en verdad me quieres?.

Rachel: si y es por eso que te lo estoy diciendo ahora

Garfield: pero como!

Rachel: es que nunca se me había mostrado la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento por ti...

Garfield: perdóname por ser tan tonto en gritarte la otra vez, la verdad no pensé!

Luego Rachel le da un pequeño pero dulce beso en los labios de Garfield.

Una chica estaba pasando y vio el beso de Rachel y Garfield. La chica corrió, Garfield se dio cuenta, el grito "¡¡¡TERRA!!!" Terra se detuvo, ellos dos la miraron estaba llorando, luego ella corrió y Garfield grito de nuevo "¡¡¡TERRA NO TE VAYAS!!!" la chica se fue, Garfield se paro para ir a buscarla pero Rachel se lo impidió.

Rachel: porque vas a buscarla?

Garfield: NO VES QUE ELLA ESTA LLORANDO

Rachel: ella va a enredarte la mente, te va a decir cosas malas sobre mi y le vas a dar la razón

Garfield: claro que no Rachel, yo te quiero, no puedo dejar a una mujer llorar por mi culpa

Rachel: ve yo te espero

Garfield: gracias Rachel por se tan comprensiva

Garfield le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a buscar a Terra, el corrió y corrió fue a todos lados, luego escucho llantos y vio a una rubia abrazando sus piernas y llorando debajo de una escalera, Garfield fue hacia ella

Garfield: Terra no me gusta verte llorar

Terra: ...

Garfield la tomo por la barbilla vio su rostro y le recogió un poco de su cabello con un peine, ella sonrió y dejo de llorar, Garfield la ayudo a pararse, luego Terra lo abrazo, Garfield se sorprendió, luego se separaron.

Garfield: Terra

Terra: si

Garfield: porque llorabas

Terra: de ver al chico que me gusta besándose con una bruja

Garfield: Rachel no es ninguna bruja, y no sabia que tu me amas

Terra: me rompiste el corazón

Garfield: ahora sabes que es un corazón roto

Terra: porque lo dices

Garfield: por lo que hoy te dije de lo del año pasado, y aclaro tu antes me gustabas pero ahora NO, ahora me gusta Rachel

Terra: entonces, es una venganza eh?

Garfield: claro que no es una venganza! Esta es la realidad Terra

Terra: bueno, respeto tu decisión, que estés feliz con ella aunque no lo creo

Garfield: Eres una gran amiga, y por favor deja en paz a Rachel ella no ha hecho nada

Terra: si ha hecho y mucho! Me ha robado mi corazón! Por lo mucho que la odie no le voy hacer daño y a ti tampoco

Garfield: y bien… amigos?

Terra: claro, me tengo que ir! Chao

Cuando Terra se fue Víctor, Roy, Aqualand y Karen lo vieron empezaron a hacerles miles de preguntas, luego llego Rachel.

Garfield: ustedes saben donde esta Dick y Kory?

Víctor: Dick se fue a escuchar música y a recorrer toda la academia

Roy: Kory se fue con Xavier (dijo rabioso)

Karen: ahora si nos pueden decir que hacían ustedes juntos

Rachel: emm… nosotros solo estábamos…

Garfield: yo le pedía disculpas a Rachel sobre mi comportamiento en el salon y dije algunas cosas mas

Aqualand: COMO QUE?

Rachel: un beso puede decir algo

TODOS MENOS GAR Y RACH: QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ellos se quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia.

Dick pasaba por la cancha de fútbol escuchando música en su Ipod y vio a Xavier y Kory besándose, Pero había veces que Kory se alejaba de el y hacia que Dick estuviera rabioso. El los miro por un momento mientras escuchaba una canción de David Bisbal

Llamada Quien Me Iba A Decir…

**De tus labios, de tu tibio cuerpo  
de tus noches, de tu fuego y de tu piel  
de tu amor él era el dueño **

Tus caricias todos tus secretos  
el tesoro ajeno de tu dulce miel  
lo que nunca imaginé

quien me iba a decir  
que serías la lluvia y yo la tempestad  
quien me iba a decir  
que tenias la cura de mi enfermedad  
quien me iba a decir  
que serias la sangre de mi corazón  
quien me iba a decir  
que tenias la paz que tanto me faltó  
por eso que mas da que la gente viene y va  
dime que mas da si tu vientre es mi verdad  
por eso que mas da que este mundo este al reves  
dime que mas da  
si me besas otra vez

Tú la inalcanzable, la imposible, la mujer que yo esperaba un día tener la razón de mis deseos  
tu la deseable la impasible ángel prisionero  
de quien no te ve,  
la que yo siempre soñé.  
quien me iba a decir  
que serías la lluvia y yo la tempestad  
quien me iba a decir  
que tenias la cura de mi enfermedad  
quien me iba a decir  
que serias la sangre de mi corazón  
quien me iba a decir  
que tenias la paz q tanto me faltó  
por eso que mas da  
que la gente viene y va  
dime que mas da  
si tu vientre es mi verdad  
por eso que mas da  
que este mundo este al revés  
dime que mas da  
si me besas otra vez

Solo me basta la verdad de mi calor en tu humedad cayendo por tu cuerpo  
eres mi billete al más allá  
de donde no quiero regresar  
si muere el universo  
que más daaaaaa!

Quien me iba a decir!

Quien me iba a decir!

quien me iba a decir  
que serías la lluvia y yo la tempestad  
quien me iba a decir  
que tenias la cura de mi enfermedad  
quien me iba a decir  
que serias la sangre de mi corazón  
quien me iba a decir  
que tenias la paz q tanto me faltó  
por eso que mas da si la gente viene y va

dime que mas da  
que mas da que mas da  
por eso que mas da  
que este mundo este al revés  
dime que mas da  
si me besas otra vez

quien me iba a decir.

Xavier y Kory estaban en la grama del campo de fútbol, Xavier intentaba besar a Kory pero ella se alejaba.

Xavier: quieres ir a una fiesta que va a dar Kitten

Kory: ella a quien va invitar

Xavier: a toda la clase, vas a ir?

Kory: claro, y cual es el tema de la fiesta, tu sabes, ella siempre tiene uno.

Xavier: va a ser de antifaz

Kory: genial!

Xavier iba a besar de nuevo a Kory pero ella se detuvo se levanto de la grama.

Xavier: que pasa?

Kory: necesito decirle lo de la fiesta a mis amigas, dime que día es y a que horas?

Xavier: es este sábado a las 8:00 PM en el club de drama.

Kory: solo faltan 2 días!

Xavier: bueno dile a tus amigas desde ahora jeje!

Kory: adiós

Kory le dio un beso en la mejilla a Xavier, aunque Xavier tenia intenciones en dárselo en la boca.

Kory se iba pero alguien la seguía ella tenia miedo al principio, la había acorralado, pero luego la chica se había dado cuenta que era su amigo Dick, ella le dio una sonrisa al chico.

Dick: te atrape!

Kory: jaja (sonrió)

Dick: que hablabas con Red

Kory: una fiesta que va a dar Kitten, ella va a invitar a toda la clase

Dick: ah, y vas a ir

Kory: si vas tu, voy yo

Dick: si voy

Kory: ya puedes soltar mis brazos

Dick: dime, que hacías besándote con Xavier?

Kory: yo me alejaba!

Dick: pero se besaron

Kory: yo no quería pero…

Dick: tranquila, vamos a resolver este problema con Red y luego estaremos juntos.

Kory: que tan fácil es decirlo cierto

Kory se aparto de el miro hacia el lado contrario del que estaba Dick cruzando sus brazos y sintiendo un temor en sus ojos dejando confusión en Dick.

Dick: porque lo dices

Kory: no es la verdad?

Dick: no seas negativa, claro que podremos hacerlo…juntos

Kory: si pero no sabes como lo va a tomar….el es de muy mal carácter

Dick: eso no significa que no podamos hacer algo…..

El chico estaba muy confuso y quiso hacer la pregunta que le tenia muy intrigado.

Dick: amas a Xavier Red?

Kory: no

Dick: entonces hagamos algo!

Kory: dime que harás?

El chico le dijo todo lo que iban a hacer…

Xavier estaba con su grupo riéndose de todo lo que hacían.

Xavier: SI LE VIERAN LA CARA A DICK CUANDO ME BESABA CON KORY, REIRIAN A CARCAJADAS

TODOS; JAJAJA

Xavier: y como esta tu plan Kitten

Kitten: bueno, como mi fiesta es de antifaz también lo haré que sea en pareja

Jhony: y como lo van a saber los demás?

Kitten: es obvio que voy a dar invitaciones pero llame a mi papa y le dije que me trajera algunas pancartas que digan mi fiesta y como van a venir vestidos y claro solo lo pondré en la clase no quiero que nadie entre de infiltrado

TODOS: JAJAJA

Xavier: y tu plan Terra de separar a Rachel y a Garfield?

Terra: tuve algunas complicaciones

Kitten: cuales?

Terra: ellos dos son novios

Kitten: eso no es ninguna complicación, en cambio es lo mejor que te haya pasado

Xavier: explícate

Kitten: imagínense, si Rachel y Garfield son novios, y si tu Terra te interpones entre los dos va a ser aun más doloroso para la chica gótica.

Terra: claro porque no lo pensé!

Kitten: he tenido mucha mas experiencia

Terra: se nota!

TODOS MENOS KITTEN: JAJAJA

Kory iba hacia su habitación donde se encontraba Rachel y Karen pintándose las uñas en la cama de Karen mientras escuchaban música y hablaban.

Kory: hola amigas!

Rachel: donde has estado?

Kory: hablando con Red sobre la fiesta que va dar Kitten

Karen: fiesta?

Kory: si es este sábado, faltan 2 días!

Rachel: estas segura que nos invito a nosotras, por lo general ella invita a los mayores

Kory: esta vez es solo con toda la clase

Karen: mucho mejor! Y piensas ir?

Kory: claro que si, aunque no me agrade mucho ella debo ir con Di…

Rachel: con quien?

Kory: con Xavier

Karen: desde cuando te interesa Xavier?

Kory: el es mi novio como no habría de interesarme en el

Rachel: bueno lleguemos al punto! Karen vas a ir?

Karen: claro!

Rachel: y tu Kory

Kory: si y tu

Rachel: aunque cuesta admitirlo las fiestas de Kitten son las mejores, SI IRE!

Kory: wow tanta emoción a que se debe?

Karen: no supiste Garfield y Rachel son novios!

Kory gritaba por todos lados que se podía escuchar por toda la academia mientras que abrazaba a su amiga Rachel

Rachel: no es para tanto

Kory: claro que si amiga! debemos celebrar con pizza!

Karen: Genial! Llamare a la pizzería!

Rachel: ¬¬

Las chicas comieron su pizza y celebraron las noticias de Rachel….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Quiero reviews!

Ahora pongan en GO y escribanme un comentario

Besos (k) Paolina (k)


End file.
